Freshman Year
by team stark 4eva
Summary: JanaBella's freshman year.


**Chapter One**

_** Ryan and JanaBella's FaceBook Chat at 6:00 A.M. before their first day as freshmen**_.

Friday, August 16

6:00am- Ryan- "Hey baby! (: "

JanaBella- " Hello! (: " -6:00am

6:00am- Ryan- "Whatchu you up to cutie(: "

JanaBella- " Just got done getting ready for school, hows about you Boo(: " –6:01am

6:01am- Ryan- " Just got out of the shower, so I'm squeaky clean(: "

6:02am- Ryan- " Are you excited for your first day as a freshman? "

JanaBella- " Why of course baby(: Aren't you? " -6:02am

6:02am- Ryan- " Fer sure, bc I have most of my classes with my favorite girl.

JanaBella- " && Who is this girl you are talking about Mister(: " -6:03am

6:04am- Ryan- " Well there's this girl and she's got reddish hair; kinda short; && is really pretty(: Can you guess who it is? "

JanaBella- " Um… Idk any girls like that. " -6:05am

6:05am- Ryan- " Well I do and here name begins with a J and ends with an A… "

JanaBella- Is in IDLE

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_...

JanaBella- " Sorry I was eating my yummy cereal. " -6:25am

6:27am- Ryan- " Oh, well that wasn't very nice to leave me aaalone, :'( "

JanaBella- " I'm sorry but I hada eat. I was hungrrrrrry(: " -6:28am

6:30am- Ryan " I understand.. Did you ever think about who the girl was?"

JanaBella- " I think I figured it out, I hope I'm right.. " -6:30am

6:31am- Ryan " Well tell me who you think it is, and I'll tell you if you're right(: "

JanaBella- " JanaBella(: " -6:45am

Ryan- Is offline…

JanaBella- " I'ma KILL you(: " -6:46am

JanaBella- " Jk ily(: " -6:46am

_**Later on that day at school**_...

Ryan saw JanaBella at her locker so he snuck up on her and grabbed her from behind the waist and whispered sweetly in her ear " You were right, it is you.. You are my favorite girl. No lie either. " JanaBella had no better response than to turn around and kiss Ryan.

"Baby, can we talk at lunch? "- Ryan asked JanaBella in HomeRoom. "Well yeah. What do you need to talk about?" " I can't explain it here, it's not the ti.." Ryan tried to explain before being cut off by first hours bell which meant him and JanaBella won't see each-other for about 2 ½ hours and lunch isn't for another 3 hours and 45 minutes.

JanaBella was confused on what Ryan wanted to talk about.. It took forever for third hour to end.. But finally it did and JanaBella and Ryan could talk. They skipped eating lunch and went straight for their talk.

Ryan was sitting with JanaBella on the side of the fountain and the first thing he did was put his arm around her waist pulled her super close and kiss her. Then he leaned away and said, " JanaBella we have been friends since 6th grade. And I don't know if you ever realized this or not but I love you. And I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile.." Then Ryan stopped talking waiting for JanaBella to say anything and she didn't so he continued and he finally got the words out… " JanaBella Memorex will you go out with me?" " YES!, Ryan I have to tell you something too." He said, "Okay tell me." "Ryan I've liked you ever since 7th grade when you went to Florida with my brothers and me"

JanaBella had this funny feeling that she knew they were gong to last longer then any other freshman couple has ever lasted!

**Chapter Two**

_**Ryan and JanaBella's first official date**_…

Later that Friday night

Ryan was dressed in a very snazzy tux and was on his way to pick up JanaBella at her house. He could only image how beautiful she was going to look because, in his eyes she was beautiful in sweats and a cami. His older brother Matthew had finally pulled into JanaBella's parents driveway. Now Ryan jumped out of the car and headed for the front door. He was starting to get nervous. But he knocked on the door and JanaBella's twin brother (James) answered the door and yelled for JanaBella because she was up-stairs getting ready.

JanaBella came walking down the stairs like someone out of a movie. Ryan met her at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her on the cheek as he took her hand to help her down the last couple of steps. As Ryan as leading JanaBella to the door, her mom stopped them and took some pictures of Ryan in his tux and JanaBella in her strap-less purple dress.

Eventually they made it to the car. Matthew didn't mind waiting though because he remembers how his first official date went. (It went terrible by the way.)

About twenty minutes after they left JanaBella's house they arrived at the Water Grill. Ryan told Matthew to pick them up in about two hours.

Ryan got out of the car first and walked around to help JanaBella out of the car. He wanted her to be careful for two reasons. 1.) He didn't want her to get hurt because she is really clumsy and 2.) He was trying to be a perfect gentlemen.

So they finished their date and JanaBella says she still has two hours before her curfew ends. (It ends at 11:00 P.M.) Ryan got an idea and asked his brother if he would take JanaBella and him to the dance club called, 'Charm'. And Matthew did. And again Ryan told Matthew to pick them up in about two hours.

Matthew picked up JanaBella and Ryan at 10:35 P.M.. JanaBella said to Ryan, "I really had fun and you looked pretty hot in his tux." Ryan told JanaBella, "I enjoyed spending tonight with her and you look beautiful in her purple dress." (Purple is his favorite color.)

They arrived in JanaBella's driveway at 10:58 P.M.. Their date lasted 4 hours and JanaBella was pretty sure that her mother and older sister (who is 16) was dying to know how her date went. She was pretty sure her at least one of her four brothers (three older and one younger, one isn't going to be here for about 4 months then she will have two younger.) would also ask about her date.

Ryan walked JanaBella to the door and he had been a gentlemen all night so it would have been rude in his eyes not to finish the night as a gentlemen. So as they were telling each-other good-night, Ryan leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

Then in the middle of their passionate kiss, James opens the door. JanaBella turns around and gives James her ' I'ma KILL you' look. Then Ryan told JanaBella he would call her tomorrow.

**Chapter Three**

_**Dirty Little Secret**_…

Saturday, August 17

Ryan woke about at 7:00 A.M.. And ate breakfast then took a shower. Then he called JanaBella at 8:34A.M.

Ryan hears her ring-back tone sing "You got spark. You you got spunk. You you got something all the girls want. You're like a candy-store and I'ma toddler. You got me…" "Good-morning Ryan!" "Good-morning baby." "What do you have planned for today?" "Nothing, How's about you?" "Well football was cancelled so.. I guess I'm free now." "Well I'm home alone, and am going to be alone all day, so if you wanted to come over and hang-out I wouldn't mind." "Okay, sounds good to me. What time do you want me to come over?" "Now?" Okay, I'm leaving now." "Yay! Alright I'm going to let you go so I can get dressed before you get here." "I love you babe"- said Ryan. "I love you too!, Ryan" "Bye." "Byeee."

_**Ryan arrived at JanaBella's at 9:22A.M.**_

Ryan knocked on the door and not even a second later JanaBella had the door opened. JanaBella was wearing a yellow cami, skinny jeans and a cross necklace. Ryan was wearing a grey wife-beater and not skinny jeans but not baggy jeans and a cross necklace. Ryan and JanaBella were both really close and into God and going to church. Neither of them were going to have sex in high-school but they both agreed that they aren't waiting until marriage.

Ryan and JanaBella decided to watch a movie. Ryan told JanaBella she had to choose the movie because it was her house. She had picked the movie 'The Titanic'. But they didn't even pay attention to the movie, they ended up making- out.. That was until JanaBella's little brother (Tyler) walked into the living room. "Um does Mom know Ryan is here?"- Tyler asked JanaBella "No, she said she was going to be busy at work today. So I figured she wouldn't mind if Ryan come over." Tyler- "Okay but if you get in trouble I had no idea that Ryan was here!" "Okay fine with me. Why are you home so soon?" Tyler- " I hada get a water I was thirsty." "Okay."

About twenty minutes after Tyler left they got back to making- out. And then JanaBella's 17 year old brother Michael walked in and didn't even say one word to either JanaBella or Ryan.

About thirty minutes after Michael left JanaBella heard a car. "Oh my gosh! My Mom's home early!." Ryan thought quickly and went to the scene selection on the movie and started in the middle of the movie. Then he pulled JanaBella close to him with his arm around her waist, like always.

"Hello, JanaB… Ryan. What are you doing here?" JanaBella answered, "Mom I didn't think you would mind if Ryan came over and watched a movie with me. And you said don't call you at work because you were going to be busy. Was it okay that Ryan came over and watched a movie with me, Mom?" "Yeah, I suppose so. Just next time make sure you make plans with me before you ask your boyfriend to come over. Okay?" JanaBella replied, "Yes Ma'am!"

Ten minutes later Ryan walked into the kitchen where JanaBella's mom was. "Would it be okay if JanaBella came over to my house tonight and ate dinner Ma'am?"- Ryan asked. "Yes, Ryan that would be fine. Just have her home by 11:30P.M.." Ryan said, "Yes!, Ma'am!"

_**JanaBella and Ryan arrive at his house around 4:45P.M.**_

"Ryan I thought you said no one is going to be at your house until about 5:30P.M.?"- JanaBella asked Ryan as they walked up the driveway. "Well, I figured we could just relax until everyone got here. Are you alright with that, baby?" "Yes, I'm glad we will have the whole hose to our-selves for about forty-five minutes." "What do you wanna do until everyone gets here?" Ryan asked JanaBella.

She didn't say anything she just gave him one of her famous faces. And her picked her up like a baby and carried her into the living room, put her on the couch, then he walked over and sat in the over-sized recliner. JanaBella sat up and said, "What are you doing all the way over there?" "Sitting in the chair." He gave her one of his famous grins. So JanaBella got off the couch walked over to the TV turned it off, then walked over to Ryan and sat on his lap.


End file.
